Traveling Solider
by Iamgolddd
Summary: He bullied her since she first started Degrassi, he had no reason but if it wasn't for her boyfriend she wouldn't have made it. Now what is she going to when her boyfriend leaves her broken and alone. Again. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Traveling Solider

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Everything is OOC.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Departure**_

Clare laid with his arm draped lazily around her thin waste, as the morning sun peered in through her balcony door. She knew what today was, the day she had been dreading for four months. It was the day that everything was suppose to start falling into place, but as reality had it, everything was falling out**.**

Ryan stirred in his sleep and Clare took it as a chance to turn, she glanced up at her boyfriend who was sound asleep in her bed. Examining his tan skin and how his blond hair, that had been recently buzzed off, glowed in the dark orange sun. His facial expression was calm, peaceful almost. She didn't understand how this didn't bother him.

Didn't worry him.

Rolling out of his loose embrace she made her way to her attached bathroom to get ready for the first day of her senior year and her last day with Ryan.

Once she was dressed and ready, she walked out of the bathroom and took in the scene before her. Ryan dressed in his Uniform and Military boots. His blue eyes burned into her's and she had to fight back the tears that were threatening her paler blue eyes.

"Clare." He whispered walking towards her and wrapping her in his strong embrace, Clare wrapped her arms around his waist and his around her neck. She didn't want to leave this spot, she didn't want to look up and let the tears fall. She wasn't ready for _another _goodbye. She didn't think she could handle.

_But your going to have to. _Her brain rattled.

Taking in his scent she leaned up and kissed him, passionately and slowly, taking in everything. She remembered their first kiss two years ago.

_"Clare-bear." The school bully, well Clare and Ryan's bully, Eli Goldsworthy singsong. _

_ Clare glanced up from her stretched and glared at the green eyed demon. _

_ "You know for one of the most popular girls in school, its hard to believe you haven't been kissed." _

_ Clare wanted to push the scrawny goth down and break him in half, knowing she easily could. That was when Ryan, their next door neighbor came up to Clare and planted a kiss on her lips that took her breath away. Making Eli gasp in hatred. _

She remembered their first date at the Degrassi Annual Back-to-School Carnival on the ferris wheel. That she would have to put together three weeks from today, without him.

"It's time Clare." Ryan whispered and Clare just nodded picking up her purse and power squad bag. The two young lovers made their way down stairs, Clare heard the bickering from her parents down stairs and stopped midway. How was she going to get through _that_ without him? She didn't know.

"Sheryl. Dad." Clare said grabbing her car keys off of the table and heading outside while her dad and step mom said good-bye to Ryan. They loved him, they hoped he would be their son-in-law and so did Clare. But she wasn't looking to much into the future, she stopped expecting things when Ryan told her they couldn't attend Dartmouth together. That like everyone else that had came into her life, had done.

He promised he never would, though he was breaking his promise she couldn't be bad at him, she couldn't fight with him because she loved him. Though the sad thing was the only constant thing, or person in her life was Eli. Who was out to make her life a living hell ever since she moved to North Carolina.

Once the two were outside, she noticed his sister and mom outside waiting. Along with the black town car that would take him away. "I have to go Ry." She whispered.

Ryan nodded and grabbed her in a breath taking embrace. "I love you." He whispered in her hair.

"I love you."

He dropped her, and looked at her in surprise that was the first time she's ever said it, out loud. He understood with her commitment issues and never pushed her, but hearing those words have never sounded so beautiful.

"I'll write you. Everyday." Clare whispered into his board chest.

"Same here baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"Be careful and contact me as soon as you can. Promise?" she asked, hopeful.

"I promise." He kissed her again on the lips and his lips lingered near hers as he told her good bye and watched her walk to her black BWM that was parked on the corner of her house.

Walking down the side walk the felt a stare from across the street, Eli Goldsworthy. Standing in front of his mansion that looked similar to hers. She rolled her eyes and flicked him off, not ready to put up with his shit. Not today.

Not this year.

The school day had drug on and on and on, Clare sat in her last period English class waiting for the bell to ring, she wasn't going to practice, the squad was okay with it and Alli would take over.

Once the bell chimed Clare was out of there and out into the student parking lot, Eli free all day. Almost.

"Hey Cla-a-re."


	2. Chapter 2

Traveling Solider

I don't own Degrassi.

Chapter Two; Crash

His voice rang in her head like a telephone that hadn't gone off in days. She could never forget that voice, not because she had a secret crush on Elijah Goldsworthy or because they were once friends. It was because he had been the definition of living hell since she moved here her first grade year.

_Young Clare Edwards walked into the classroom after getting lost, the teachers at this elementary school weren't very friendly to the young first grader. Her hair was long and her blue eyes were prisoned behind glasses. The old teacher introduced her to the class and told her to take the seat next to Elijah. _

_ Clare heard a young boy huff and raise his hand as Clare made her way to sit beside him. _

_ "Hi. I'm Clare." she said smiling. _

_ Elijah looked at her, green eyes burning her up and down then rolled his lips up in a snarl. Taking in her looks, her slightly large body, chubby cheeks, and pale face. "Your ugly." Were the first to words her ever spoke to her. _

After that day, Eli had made it his personal goal to make Clare's life a living hell. Not because he was flirting or liked her. Because he thought she was ugly and she was an easy target.

But he didn't know what she had been through.

Though, no one but herself knew the whole truth, expect her family and Ryan's. She hadn't found the strength to tell anyone else. Even if it meant getting picked on constantly by Eli, she couldn't tell her past it hurt to much. So it was a secret, that she planned on keeping locked forever.

"What?" she hissed at Eli, not looking up from her door as she shoved the keys in the lock.

"Wow, cranky today aren't we?" he asked smirking.

Clare growled under her breath. "You don't want to push my buttons today Goldsworthy. So either walk away or tell me what you could possibly want."

"I need a ride." his voice was soft after seeing her face scrunch up in pain and annoyance.

"And I need a new bully." she said bluntly.

Eli smirked. "Come on, just this once. Morty's in the shop."

Talking about his old vintage hearse that he had had since they both turned sixteen. She didn't understand why he didn't just have his dad buy him a new Range Rover or BMW, he insisted on driving that old thing and working on it everyday. That was all he did, he had a daily routine that sadly Clare knew. _School, football, Morty. _Somewhere in the middle was sleeping with random bimbos and at the top of his list, picking on her and Ryan.

Now just her.

Clare sighed and told him to get in. Smirking he slid on the tan leather seat as Clare pushed the keys in the ignition and piled out of the parking lot ready to get home as quick as possible.

The ride was silent, besides the soft music in the background coming from Clare's speakers. Eli went to change the station before Clare swatted it away.

"I don't mess with your radio." she said calmly.

Eli just nodded, "No practice today cheery?" he asked.

Clare looked away from the road and glared at him. His long brown hair cover his forehead and the tips of his jade eyes that made all the girls fall head over heels. He was dressed in all black and didn't look like the star quarter back, but he was. Clare wouldn't deny that Eli was good looking, but she knew his personality and that made his ugly. "Not up for it." she said looking back at the road, clinching her jaw.

"You know Edwards, I never pictured you as a cheerleader. You're to depressed."

Clare sighed, "My mom was a cheerleader."

"And my dad was a hippie, but here I am."

Clare rolled her eyes, he didn't understand he would never understand. Never losing anything, life came easy for Eli and Clare hated him for that more then she really should've. But he had made her life a walking hell, and he deserved it.

"So where's RyRy today?" Eli asked. He didn't know, no one did. He didn't want sympathy and goodbye's, he was like Clare. Ryan hated goodbyes.

Clare's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, "I didn't see him this morning he's usually hanging all over you. Like the slut you are." Eli said laughing. Clare couldn't breathe, no one had asked her about him. They could Clare didn't want to talk about it, they thought they had broken up. _It might have been easily. _Alli knew, because she was Clare's best friend, that he was gone and she told the squad Clare had _family _issues. Which was true.

Clare couldn't clear her mind and she didn't see the eighteen wheeler pull out in front of her, she didn't hear Eli yell her name, and she didn't fell the throbbing sensation in the left side of her body. But she felt something grip her hand, before everything went black.

She hoped she was dead.

She prayed in the God, she no longer believed in.


End file.
